Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Blood lust
by P3nnywiz3gurl69
Summary: Alexis (reader) was traveling to Texas alongside with her companion Freckles. She was welcomed into the Hewitt family and Thomas Hewitt starts catching an interest in her. She liked him back and loved being around him and his family. But not everyone is a fond of her presence. Will this ruin the bond that they have for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Rest stop**

The travel to Texas had me feeling aggravated every since we entered the state. What I mean we, is because brought along my little dog; she is a chihuahua-rat terrier mix and she is also my emotional support dog. If she didn't come along on this long, dreadful ride with me then I would be on the verge of panic mode; I can't travel alone.

It was still spring but once you reach the state of Texas, it feels like it's summer already. Good thing I had a small ice cooler in the back with lots of water and cold sandwiches incase we get hungry.

19 hours in this long drive, I reached a sign that said 'Travis county 20 miles'. I sighed, slouching myself a bit and moving my butt around the seat since it was sore. My goal was to aim for Austin, which was near Travis county, then we see what we'll do from there. I always wanted to visit Texas because people always talk about how nice it is, having the best BBQ, nature, beautiful mountains, and most of the time people always play movies that take place in Texas; so I was like why not just take a look around.

 _Spend a couple of days or something, then head back home to Los Angeles._

Hearing the soft pants from my dog, I pressed the switch to open the window more. Her small head barely peering out of the car window "Try not to jump now because that is suicidal" I chuckled.

We finally reached Travis county...nothing but trees, dry grass, and dry roads. In the next 5 minutes, I saw a little white building from the distance. As we got closer, I realized it was gas station with a small retail shop, it read "Bilbo's Texas Landmark: Run by Texans". My car needed gas anyway and a short rest stop won't hurt. I slowly parked the car beside the gas pumps and got out of the car.

I walked to the passenger seat and opened the car for Freckles. I grabbed her red leash "Come on Freckles, if you gotta go pee pee, then get down" I commanded her. Immediately, she listens and jumps out of the car, showing off her little pink sun hat, purple sunglasses, and her little rest vest that said 'ESA'. As we were walking towards the place, my heart jumped when a man came out of nowhere.

"What can I help you miss?" he said, staring at me and then looking down at my dog. "I just stopped by to take a break from a long drive and gets some gas".

"You ain't from around here arn't yah?" He said with a smirk. I tried to hide my smile "No sir, I'm just traveling. Want to see the heart of Texas and hopefully try their BBQ, since I heard it's the best".

He scoffs "You damn right it's the best. I make da best BBQ and chili in Texas, you should try mah food little miss, ya be eating like theres no tomorrow" I chuckled, blushing pink as I'm not used to someone calling me 'little miss' because I am 5'5 ft tall; average-sized.

"I'll keep that in mind Mr…."

"Oh, how rude of me, names Drayton. And what's your name and that lil pooch their?", he pointed at Freckles, she approached him with curiosity and a wagging tail as he held a hand towards her.

"My name is Alexis and this is Freckles" I smiled, looking at Drayton as he pet my dogs head, making smoochie noises.

"Hello sweetie. It's rare seeing such a cute dog here in these parts, always seeing running strays or dead ones here".

"Do you have a bathroom inside?" I said, pointing at the store. He looked up at me from the ground still petting my dog "Uh...yeah we do, O'l Luda Mae can help you inside while I round up the gas for ya" he said, I smiled and nodded.

"T-thank you Drayton" I said, before calling my dog to come follow me into the store.

I carried my dog as I walked into the store. The outside wasn't the only part that looked very worn down, the inside looked like it also hasn't been used in awhile, as it was extremely empty. My eyes catching a view of the register, I began to approach it. I called out "Hello?" I said, scanning behind the register.

I sighed, before I turned around to look for the bathroom "Need anything?" the voice out of nowhere belonging to an old lady smoking a cigarette. "I, uh, is there a bathroom here I can use?". Her eyes slowly gazing at me and my dog "Yeah we do, is out da back, here are the keys for it" she grunted as she dangled the keys. I softly grabbed the keys from her and smiled "T-thank you Luda Mae". She scoffed "I can tell you already met my nephew Drayton", she puffed out smoke.

"Yeah, he seems really nice. Said nice compliments about me and my dog here" She stared at my dog with a unsure look. "We'll that's a surprise, dat boy ain't a fan of animals".

I nodded, giving her the 'ok uh-huh sure' look.

"You run this place?"

She smiled "Yeah, just me and Drayton. Drayton mostly takes care of em gas while I stay in here, sometimes my boy comes and helps me".

"You have a son?" I asked.

She nodded "Adopted son, my boy Thomas. He's a very good boy but can be very shy". "I would love to meet him".

She chuckles "Boy ain't gonna show himself, especially round girls. Like I said, very shy. He also don't talk, my boy has been mute for many years because everybody kept picking at him for the way he looks, so he rather not peep a word" she said, looking upset.

"Aw, I can't stand bullying. I was bullied too when I was in school" she lifted one eyebrow, as if to say I'm lying.

I laughed "It's true, I got picked at for my acne, skin color, and my timidness. People always pick on the weak ones because it makes them feel stronger and much better about themselves when it really doesn't".

"Those things ain't nothing, I see nothing wrong about you. You haven't seen my Tommy yet, once you see him, I bet you will wanna run away".

I nodded my head "I'm not like that. What's important is what's on the inside, not the outside" I said, pressing a hand on my chest. Luda Mae smiled, eyes with tenderness, almost motherly "I've never met a person quite like you, I'm starting to like you already".

"What's a cute girl like you doing out here in Travis county, Texas?" Luda mae questioned.

"I'm just traveling with my dog. Sooner or later I'm going to have to find a place to stay for a couple of days before I head on back" I said, looking down into the cute eyes of my dog.

Her eyes widened "You can stay at my place darling". "Oh, you don't have to do that, it's -" she cut me off.

"Oh hush now, I don't mind. I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind either having a pretty lady like you there".

"How much do you want?" I asked, trying to grab my wallet from my black purse while carrying my dog with the other. "No, don't worry bout that, it's in the house and your dog is welcomed their as well, she is such a cutie" she said.

"Thank you Luda mae" I said to her. "You can call me Mrs. Hewitt or Momma" she explained.

"Thank you Mrs. Hewitt".

"No problem sweetheart. Now, is there anything you need besides wanting to use the restroom, like a drink or something?" she said.

"No it's ok. I got some water and cold sandwiches in the back of my car in a ice cooler, thank you though".

"Alright then, the bathrooms is outside, right in the back area" she said, pointing towards a direction in the house.

The bathroom was in one of those portable restrooms, I wasn't a big fan of using those, there always dirty and you can actually see the crap and shit since they don't flush; instead they go to the ground.

As I thought, it smelled and it was disgusting. I held my dogs small frame in front of my face, trying to keep the horrid smell from hitting me; bad smells don't really bother dogs as much, they love eating cat shit for some reason. I had to pee really bad, so I began releasing myself while in a 'squat' position, trying not to touch the toilet. Lucky for my dog, she can pee anywhere outside. She was tied outside next to the bathroom I was in. I tried to get done quickly, it was very hot and humid in here, which made the smell worse.

As I stepped out of the restroom, my heart sank as my eyes caught a huge, muscular man, bulky man sitting on his knees giving my dog from what it looks to be a raw bone. I didn't think he noticed my presence, as he almost fell back once he was aware of me.

One thing I had to say about this man, was that he was huge. He looked like he was more than 6 ft tall, he was very broad-shouldered, very muscular, tan skin, long dark messy hair, blue jeans and a yellow shirt, following by a dirty apron slipped over them. Half his face was covered by a leather looking mask but what caught me most of all, was his brown eyes; shimmering with the sun. He looked nervous, as he flinch when I took a step closer to him; he was trembling. I sank to my knees "You must be Thomas" his trembling stopped, now with a confused look to him.

"Mrs. Hewitt is your mother right?" I asked him, he nodded slightly without saying a word. I didn't forget he was mute just like Luda Mae told me "My name is Alexis and that is Freckles my dog" he looked at me and my dog.

I sighed "I'm sorry, did I scare you? Let me help you get up" I said, standing to my full height before gesturing a hand out to him. When he got up, I dusting myself off before picking up my dog, placing a kiss on her forehead. Her eyes aiming at the bone on the ground, I slowly picked it up, "Did Thomas give you a bone, that was nice of him, say thank you" I looked at Thomas, he turned away probably blushing from my comment.

"Luda told me you didn't talking, so, it's ok if you don't" I said, he looked at me with widened eyes. I pointed a finger toward my face "I like your mask by the way" his eyes widened more.

"Anyways, Luda Mae let me stay for a couple of days at her place before I leave. I only came to Texas to look around and taste their food, traveling you know" I said, he only shrugged his shoulders.

"I know we'll be together for a couple of days, I want to get to know you and Drayton too, he seems also sweet" I said, he tilted his head.

A couple of minutes later, me and Thomas stepped into the store. Luda Mae glanced over at me and her eyes widened to the sight of seeing Thoma beside me before she smiled "Well, I think this is the first time I see him not acting too shy round the females" I chuckled, Thomas just rolled his eyes.

"Now dear, my house is just down da road here, it's a big gray one, you won't miss it. If you want, I'll have Thomas show you the way" I looked at thomas, he nodded.

"That's fine, but what about you?" I asked Mrs. Hewitt. "Don't worry about me, I'm gonna be closing this place in a bit and Drayton will drive me there, now is best you go along now" she said, waving her hand at me.

"Ok, I'll see you then, come along Thomas" I held a hand to him to follow and he did.

As the site of her car drove off and was plain out of sight, Luda mae reached for the phone and dialed "Charlie, there's something I gotta tell ya".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The House**

I gestured my hand to Thomas to follow me to my car. He looked hesitated for a moment, his brown orbs wandered to look directly to his mama's for approval. After she gave him a slight nod, he turned to look at me before moving to follow me.

When we both stepped outside, the deadly bright sun nearly hurting our eyes, I had to extend my arm to cover my eyes. After my eyes adjusted, I caught a glimpse of Drayton leaning his back against my car, waiting for me.

He smiled as I approached him "Thank you for the gas". "Anytime miss...I can see you've met my little cousin" he said with a smirk. I scoffed, "Little" crossing my arms with a smirk to him. Drayton chuckled, rolling his eyes " _Yep_ , I'm older than him by 3 years" he said, brushing his hands playfully onto thomas' long hair; Thomas pushed his hand back out, feeling a bit irritated by his annoying remarks.

 _I tried to hold back a chuckle, not wanting to make him more upset any further. Thomas cannot argue back using words so it's kinda pointless..._

I reached into my pocket, pulling out a $10 bill before handed it out to him. His eyes widened "Wow, thank you, I appreciate that. First time anyone has given a tip". I slightly gasped "Aw, that sucks, you are such gentleman I'll say that. You deserve those tips" I giggled. He chuckled back "T-Thank ya, tis here will come in handy. Anyways, where you heading off too?".

I answered him "Well...Luda mae offered me to stay at her place for a couple of days before I head off to travel home. So Tommy here, I mean Thomas, will show me the way" I said, blushing.

I wasn't sure if Thomas was ok with me calling him; I didn't even bother to look back at him.

"Oh, then you'll see me later then since I gotta drive us back home anyways". "Yeah, and maybe...I can try your delicious BBQ and chili you say you make?". He squinted at me before they widened "Oh, Oh yeah certainly! I can make it tonight for dinner if you like, I make em best". I chuckled "Well I'm excited to try. Well, I'll see you in a bit then" I said, signaling a small wave to him before getting in the car.

While I was in the driver's seat, my heart jumped, to the car sinking, making a loud rusty noise, due to the hulking Thomas sitting in the passenger side. Freckles immediately me to hop into his large thighs "I think she likes you" I chuckled, watching him pet my dog very delicately. Thomas was a very massive guy but he was as gentle as a horse; the way he gently pats Freckles with his huge calloused hands like if she was some flower. "I'm sorry I called you Tommy. I didn't know you'll be ok with me calling you that so that's why I stuttered" I told him, he says nothing and just looks at me.

"It's more further up right?" I said to him, pointing straight to the lifeless dirt road before he nodded.

"Thanks". 'I guess' I thought.

5 minutes down the dirt road I started to see a huge grey Victorian plantation Farmhouse up ahead. "Wow, this house looks so big. Is this where you live Thomas?" I looked at him with surprise. He nodded "It's massive, man I wish I lived here" I said. I turned to look at Thomas when I thought I heard a grunt from him. I looked at him with confusion "What?" I said, he just shrugged.

I parked my small white car in front of the house. I stood still, just capturing the beautiful view of this house. I felt thomas turning to look at me through my peripheral vision, probably wondering why I admired the house so much. The house didn't look clean, no it looked vandalized and it had some discoloring, but it still looked nice to me.

"Well...let's get out of the hot car, I'm beat" I said to Thomas. Before I moved to get out, I felt a warm hand grasp my hand. Looking at Thomas with worry in his eyes "What's wrong Thomas" I asked him. He said nothing and just looked down into our hands grabbing each other. Since he couldn't speak, I don't know what was going on in his mind; I wish I can read him. I wanted to get out of the heated car "Thomas, I don't know what your asking for since you can't talk".

He grunted and let go of his hands from mine. 'Ok, that was weird. What did he want?' I thought. Stepping out of the car, carrying my dog with one of my hands, I started to walk slowly towards the rusty, chicken wired door; Thomas stayed close behind me.

Suddenly, the door swung open making dust hit me, revealing a tall, scrawny, much older man. He looked like he was in his 70's or 80's, he was wearing a red cap, blue dirty jeans, and a white tank top. He was sneering at me, looking through his glasses "Who are you? What do you want?".

I felt nervous washing over me "Hi, I don't know if Luda Mae told you but I'm here to stay for a couple of days. And Thomas helped me the way here".

The old man stood silent and called for someone "Charlie! Charlie! Get over here, Tommy is with some chick and some mutt here on em door!" he shouted.

 _I sneered my eyes at him for calling my dog a mutt; well...she technically is._

In seconds, another older man with big bushy eyebrows comes walking in the front door. He stared at me with a glare and looked back at Thomas "Uncle Monty, get back in da darn house, whatchu standing there like some dipshit and getom inside!" he yelled at him.

He turned to look at me and suddenly spit his chewing tobacco on the floor. "Luda Mae called and told me everything. Come inside darling, come on" he gestured me, I just nodded.

Cradling my dog protectively in my arms while taking in my surroundings. "Nice house you have here" I spoke softly. The old man chuckled "Been staying here with Uncle Monty and Mama Hewitt since 1970's". "Ya may sit in the couch there til Luda Mae get him with Drayton. Thomas can get ya bags from the car" He said, looking at thomas with testing eyes. My eyes widened "Oh no, that's ok, I can get them myself. Thomas do-" he cut me off. "Nonsense, dat boy needa behave and respect toward women. Now boy, get this ladies bags in da car like a gentleman and don't just stand there, gitty up boy!" He shouted at Thomas, I felt bad, guilt hitting me for the way Thomas was being treated.

This is probably one of the reasons why he's mute and acts so scared. I sighed watching Thomas stomped out of the door. I realized I still had my car keys, so I sneeked out of the door before the old man noticed. "Thomas wait" I told him, he turned around, looking already upset. "I'm not going to have him make you take all my belongings, but you can help me if you want" I said smiling to him, he nodded.

Thomas helped me bring my bags to the second floor, putting them into an unoccupied small room. Mrs. Hewitt came back 10 minutes later and gave me a quick tour of the Victorian farmhouse. They even had a little red barn in the back, with some pigs, cows, and chickens.

 _Too bad there weren't any horses, I would of loved to ride one or pet them._

Thomas had his own little room in the basement which was off limits. I settled down into the room, with my dog sleeping on the bed, tired out of the whole long trip here. I was looking through my phone "I wonder where we can go visit tomorrow, I want to see as much Texas as I can" I said to my dog, she looked at me with a wagging tail.

I looked at her and thought "What do you think of Thomas?" I said, she still wagged her tail.

I chuckled "Yeah, I like him too. He's just...different and idk…" I stopped my sentence, feeling blush creeping into my cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Brown eyes**

I was in the middle of unpacking my clothes, since this small room already had a small white vintage dresser with a oval-shaped mirror. Placing my clothes and my dog's little outfits into it, I heard a soft knock from the door, along with the doorknob turning "How are you darlin? Is everything alright in there?" the voice belonging to Luda Mae. I gave a soft smile to her "I'm alright Mrs. Hewitt, you can come in, I'm just reorganizing" I said.

Luda Mae walked into the room in a slow pace observing me and my dog from what I can sense, it was a little awkward so I decided to begin to talk "If you don't mind me asking, how come Thomas wears a mask?" I told her nervously, waiting for a answer. Expecting a cold stare from such a random question about her adoptive son, her green eyes just widened and she smiled and sighed " _Well_ … he as a rare case of a skin disease. It just took over his lower face but anywhere else, for some reason, it left alone". My eyes widened and Luda noticed it "What do you mean _took over_?" I asked. She sighed "It left him with ugly flesh patches, like if he peeled his skin off, he is missing a nostril and it left him with a cleft lip. He wears. a mask to hide his deformities and he's been bullied all his life because of how he looks". "Is that also why he doesn't talk?" I asked. She nodded "People now these fucking days pick on for how others look but don't give a damn on how sweet my boy can be...my poor sweet, sweet boy" she said, sounding a little emotional.

I began to feel sad too, since I am now fully aware of Thomas' past and why he hides his face, but him wearing a mask doesn't really bother me. Luda Mae snapped me out of my thoughts "To be honest sweetpea, it surprises me that your even still here instead of running away or saying something cruel about my boy" she said with a serious tone. I looked at her with one eyebrow raised "Like I said Luda, I'm not like those people and Thomas doesn't bother me. The only thing that bugs me is that he won't talk to me" I said with a playful pout to my lips. Luda Mae chuckled "It'll be tough to get a word outta him but who knows, if you become his friend or something more, maybe you'll make him speak".

'I've only met him earlier today and I'm going to stay for only a few days and she wants me to be a friend to him or something more?'' I thought.

"Sure, we can be friends" I said, feeling uneasy that I just said that but I know how much Thomas means to her.

She smiled "I know ma boy will be happy to finally have a friend" she said cheerfully. She was about to leave to the door before I stopped her "Where's Thomas by the way?" I asked her. Before she could speak, the sound of heavy footsteps were replaced. Behind her was the huge Thomas standing over 6ft tall behind his mama, she turned around and smiled "He's right here" she said. "What did you need Thomas?" she asked him, he pointed in my direction. "You want to spend time with Alexis, is that it?" he looked down shyly and slowly nodded. Luda Mae looked at me, already knowing she was asking if it was ok "Come in Thomas "I waved at him, commanding him to come. Mrs. Hewitt smiled and left out of sight, leaving me here with him.

I gestured at hand out at Thomas to sit on the bed next to me while I finish organizing my things. "You can come sit here next to me if you want, let me just finish folding my clothes, and we can probably talk about something or play a game". He slowly sat on the bed, making it creak with noise due to his weight. He immediately went to pet Freckles with his magic gentle touch. I couldn't help but smile "You love animals, don't you?" he looked at me and nodded. "Me too, I love all sorts, my favorite animals are wolves". "Is their a favorite game or activity you like to do? Like have you heard of Mindcraft, Monopoly, Jenga, those sorts of games?" he nodded. "You never played video games or board games in your entire life?" I said, he nodded 'no' again. I sighed "Wow, I guess I have to get you in your game and teach some things to you" I chuckled, he looked at me nervously. "Anything in your comfort zone, I promise, and friends make promises" Thomas looked at me in surprise and I laughed "What? You don't want to be friends?" I told him. He nodded 'yes' and I could've swore I saw him smile behind that leather mask but it's still hard to tell. I will not force him to remove it just so I can see his expressions but it's still kind of frustrating.

I suddenly began to stare at Thomas' brown eyes. His eyes were a beautiful color of a honey brown or a dark hazel glistening in the dim room light. He dark brown long hair strands almost covering the view in them. I didn't realize myself bringing a hand to touch the side of his face. He flinched and I retreated my hand back quickly "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, it's just you… are… you have beautiful eyes" I said, blushing, feeling like slapping myself for saying that.

He perked up his head quickly and looked at me with a shocked expression, his face turning a slight red. I chuckled "It's true, why hide them?" I said, slowly scooping his hair strands behind his large ears. "I don't care how you look Thomas, you can trust me as a good friend". "Anyways, do you want to take a walk with me? I'm pretty sure my dog wants to go". He nodded without hesitation this time; we walked out of the house 5 minutes later taking a small walk around the large house. Thomas led me to the back of the house, where the small barn was at the distance. Holding Freckles' leash on one hand while I reached over and pet the pig's with the other. Thomas was just leaning his tall form against the rusty old cage bars. "They are such beautiful creatures...too bad some of them don't get lucky" Thomas looked at me. I smiled "I mean, humans eat meat too, not just the lions, hyenas, jackals, wolves, and every meat-eating creature". Thomas shrugged and nodded. "You know what is missing here?" I asked him, he was waiting for my answer and giving me a look to say ' _go on'_. "Horses...a herd of them running in the fields. I also wish I can own one too; one day. I love horseback riding, it's one of my favorite activities. If I had a horse, I would love to ride it everyday if I can". I looked at Thomas who

seems to be smiling and chuckling under that mask.

"You know Luda Mae told me why you wear a mask" his smile was replaced by a shocked expression. Thomas' body began trembling and he was breathing heavy. Fearing I have done the worst of him, I ran up to him and tried to calm him down "Sssh Thomas it's ok, it's ok, I don't care how you look" I said, but he didn't listen or cooperate and he began hitting his head with his fists and pulling his hair. "Thomas stop! You are not ugly, stop doing that". I was afraid the others will hear his crying so I thought of something that will probably be too quick and too soon but it might be the only way. I quickly grabbed the sides of his face and pressed my lips firmly against the leather fabric. Thomas stopped his tantrums and tensed up, eyes widened not thinking of what to do or what is happening. The kiss lasted for 10 seconds, when I pulled away he just still stayed there looking frozen but looking red on the face. I waved a hand in front of him "Hellooooooo…" I told him. No answer.


	4. Chapter 4

My hands kept waving in front of Thoma's face in a frantic motion, "Thomas your really scaring me. Why are you frozen like that?" I asked him nervously, already knowing why he was acting this way. Finally, within 15 seconds he snapped out of it and his eyes rolled towards my direction. I noticed him planting a digit on his masked lips with wide-eyes. "I'm sorry I kissed you...you were panicking and acting crazy so I had to do what I thought was right" I spoke nervously. However, as time went by without a word from him, I felt my blood pressure speeding up and my breathing was becoming more stiff. Panic was building up inside of me and I had to do something about it soon because I didn't want to have a panick attack in front of people, especially in front of Thomas. Immediately, I picked up my dog "I have go" was all I could think of to say to him before darting back into the house. Luda Mae noticed me swift towards my room upstairs and I was too eagered to head straight to my room and forget everything that just happened without even realizing Luda Mae's calls. I firmly closed the door and locked it. Slamming myself on the bed, my arms wrapped around my dogs body while tears began to brim at the corners. I began crying, "W-Why do I always have to do the most stupidest things" I mumbled, with anguish.

Meanwhile, Thomas slowly went back inside the house. Luda Mae noticed her son and called over to him "Thomas, get over here, gotta talk to ya for a minute". Thomas perked up his head fast when he heard his mothers calls and walked towards her. Setting her kitchen knife aside, she spoke " I don't know what happened between the both of y'all but she is crying like a storm cloud pouring rain". Thomas' eyes widened and tilted his head, "You don't know why she's crying?" Thomas nodded his head. She sighed "Well, I dont know either but what really happened between da both of y'all?". Thomas sighed behind his mask, the first thing he did was point to his mask. "She didn't like your mask?" she asked, receiving a frantic no from him. He pointed again towards his mask, but this time towards his lip area " She touched your mask?" She asked, Thomas stood still for a second and nodded slowly. "You got mad at her for touching your mask?" She chuckled, he nodded no again. She sighed "I'm sorry Thomas I cannot understand what your trying to sa-" Luda Mae was interrupted by Charlie. "Did she kiss ya Tommy boy?!". Thomas nodded "Ahaaaaa! I knew it! My boy here starting to become a man. Did she tongue you too?!" He said, suddenly his ear was pulled by Luda Mae "Now that's enough outta you Charlie, you leave this poor boy alone!" she said, while dragging him away from the kitchen. Charlie replied "Oh I was just trying to help da boy and let go of my damn ear women!". After Luda got Charlie out of the way, she walked towards her son "Is that true?" she smiled, he nodded. "I think she likes you" she said, smiling. Thomas nodded his head "ooooh of course she does, she even told me she likes you as a friend". His eyed widened at his mama's sudden comment "I like her too, she seems different than the rest of those fuckers whod pick on you son" she reminded him and his eyes were looking on the floor with an expression of sadness. "Now, now, don't get all sappy with me. You should go upstairs and find out what's going on with her but do it patiently and calmly" Thomas nodded and went up the stairs slowly.

My tears had stopped falling but it left my cheeks stained with makeup and left my eyes appear red. I quickly perked up my head from the sound of a knock coming from the door. I took a deep breath "I'm coming" I try to say with confidence before walking towards the door. I slowly opened it and my eyes widened as Thomas stood in front of me " Yes Thomas, what is it?". Thomas just stood there staring at me with worry in his eyes, he pointed at me and then towards his eyes "Its nothing Thomas, I'm fine, you dont have to worry about me". All I heard was a sigh coming from him "Do you want to come in?" He nodded, I slowly waved at him to come in. He went straight towards the bed and sat down on it, looking at me while his hands were crossed together. He immediately began petting my dog, and stopped petting her when he noticed the mascara stain on her white fur. He squinted his eyes to examine it and turned to look at me. I knew I had to tell him the truth of my sudden crying. I walked over to him and sat beside him, pulling a strand of hair behind my hair while I took a deep breath "I'm sorry again for what I did. You just scared me and I panicked because I thought I was in trouble and did the wrong thing. That's why I was crying, I had to be alone in my room to express my emotions. Your not the only one who has panick attacks, I get them too". He raised his eyebrows and I spoke "I have a depression disorder and I get anxiety. Freckles here is my Emotional support dog, her company sometimes makes me feel better". He nodded slowly and looked at me again with worry eyes. Suddenly, he slowly brought a thick calloused finger to my cheeks and tried to wipe the tear stains away, I couldn't help but smile "Thanks for caring Thomas" I noticed him smiling behind the mask. "Thomas, can I see?" I said to him pointed to my face. His eyes widened and he nodded. I grabbed his calloused hands "You trust me dont you? As a friend?" I said, looking at him with puppy dog eyes. He looked at me and hesitated for awhile before he nodded. Be brought both of his hands up to undo the mask and he let out a whine, while looking at me with such fear in his eyes. I smiled at him, and he started to slowly drop his black leather mask. Everything Ludae Mae described about his face was true...the missing nostril, flesh looking patches and the slightly cleft upper lip. I held out a hand to his cheek and started caressing his face, he flinched to my touch. "I see nothing scary about your face, you look fine" I said, noticing Thoma's eyes widened and his eyes began to water. " I dont have perfect skin either. I have acne, blackheads, and I get dry skin, I'm telling you right now Thomas, no one is perfect". Thomas began crying and he held up his hands to his face. I decided to hug him tightly and I noticed his body tensed up but I still kept on hugging him and nuzzled my face on the crook of his neck. I brought my face away from his neck and faced him, noticing hes trying to look away and hide his disfigured face. I grabbed his chin and made him face towards me. We were staring eye to eye for about ten seconds when suddenly my lips were pressed against his rough ones. Immediately, I pulled away from him "I'm so sorry again, I think I am going to fa-" my words were interrupted from Thomas pressing his lips again on mine. My hands wrapped around his large head and got locked in his tangled long hair. His kisses felt very sloppy and wet, not giving me enough time to catch my breath, I pulled away. "Thomas, try to do it more gentle and follow what I do" I told him, hoping we wouldn't feel offended. He listened, and his kisses were a little better than before. My tongue was asking for entrance in his mouth and I think Thomas got the message and slightly and slowly parted his mouth open. Next, he began pushing me back against the bed, my dog jumping out of the way, Thoma's whole body was on top of me, delicately kissing me and planting kisses in one of my most sensitive areas; my neck. I let out a slight moan, trying not to make so much noise. I didn't want our lusty moment getting interrupted with the people downstairs. Next, Thomas began planting kisses down my neck, towards my breast. Immediately, he slowly pulled down my shirt and bra which then exposed one of my breasts. He slowly swirled his tongue around my super hard nipple and sucked on it lightly, my body jolted with the sudden sensation building in me "Oh God Thomas...yess..." I moaned, covering my mouth. Feeling all sorts of wonders down at my crouch, I immediately put a firm hand on it to try to control it. Thomas pulled away and looked down, noticing my sudden action. He looked at me and slightly sneered his eyes at me and smiled. He began pushing my hand away and started slipping down my jeggings and underwear at the same time. I covered my muffin right when he took everything off and he noticed. I looked at him "I'm a bit nervous, I havent done this in a long time". He nodded and spreaded my legs apart and lowered his head in between them and looked at me "No... do not do it" before I can speak again, I felt a warm, wet thing glide on my clit. " Oooooooh fuck! " I immediately covered my mouth after saying those words loudly by accident. Thomas began sucking on my clit and licking hungrily on my pussy. Within 30 seconds, I got upset when I felt him stop. He began unbuckling his pants and sat down on the edge of the bed after his pants were down. He gestured slowly to me to come towards him, I smiled "Ok but dont cum inside me because we dont want a baby now do we?" He nodded frantically and I slowly made my way towards him. He gestured me to sit on his huge laps and I did as I was told. He began to grab his penis and rubbed the tip of it slowly on my pussy. It felt warm and wet and I was ready to have my pussy be wrapped around it "Teasing me are you?" I said, parting his hair behind his ear. He slowly nodded and just looked at me with his brown orbs. Suddenly, he slipped his member inside me and I let out a deep moan in the crook of his neck. He grabbed each of my thighs and started to fuck me, pounding hard that my ass kept slapping against his thighs. I began crying, overwhelmed from this feel-good sensation "Oh God! Fuck! Keep fucking me Tommy!" I screamed, couldn't take it much longer, neither of us not caring at the moment if anyone downstairs heard. My big breast bouncing and slapping him on the face while he pounds me. Thomas' eyes were rolled up high and he was letting out deep moans. I immediately began kissing him while he fucked me, moaning in his mouth. Suddenly, I felt his body tremble and his eyes were squinting and he took me off him really fast before he began shooting cum all over my abdomen area.

Right after he was done, I cleaned my stomach with a dirty shirt and we both laid down naked on the bed. "That felt amazing" I said, Thomas nodded in approval still trying to catch his breath. I slowly made my way towards his chest and rested my head on it, hoping he wouldnt mind. Suddenly, I felt one of his hands rub on my head. I turned around to face him, "Listen, I dont know what we are at this very moment but tell anyone about what we did or I'll chop your penis off with that old axe of yours outside while you sleep". Thomas eyed widened and he nodded frantically. I smiled "Goooood, we should get changing before anyone notices why we were alone here for a long time". Thomas nodded, and got up to put on his clothes. Before Thomas opened the door, I stopped him "Thomas wait..." I said to him softly and he turned around and looked at me. I smiled and placed another kiss on his lips "dont forget to put your mask on" I said, dangling the leather thing in front of his face, he almost forgot about it being off. He snatched it away from my hand and immediately put it back on and walked out of the door like nothing had happened.


End file.
